


О певческом дыхании

by Eliza_chan



Series: Демоны, рыцари, повстанцы и литРПГ [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fantasy, King Oikawa Tooru, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: Ойкава проводит реформы образования, чтобы... Иваизуми, на самом деле, не знает, но подозревает, что всему своё время.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Демоны, рыцари, повстанцы и литРПГ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545208
Kudos: 8





	О певческом дыхании

— Разве экспорт кожаных и металлических изделий — не наш основной доход? Почему прибыль так резко упала? 

Ойкава недовольно щурится, рассматривая цифры в столбце. Иваизуми заглядывает через плечо и хмурится: в нужных строках на два нуля больше, чем в других, и это хорошие деньги в казне государства по любым меркам. Кажется, демон, предоставляющий отчёт, думает точно так же, судя по недоумённому лицу.

— Но ведь...

— Нет-нет, я точно помню. Ива-чан, подними бумаги с прошлого года, — Ойкава машет рукой, не глядя на рыцаря. Тот вздыхает, но послушно выходит из комнаты: на его место встают Маттсун и Маки. Он проходит половину замка, приходит в библиотеку, спускается в архивы. Находит нужные бумаги и аккуратно несёт Королю. На всё это уходит примерно минут сорок, потому что Ойкава не держит документацию хоть в какой-то системе, а остальным плевать.

Он возвращается и видит уже чем-то рассерженного Ойкаву, поэтому суёт бумаги прямо в руки. Демон рядом переводит дух, но не надолго: Иваизуми сам замечает, что цифры прошлого года больше. Не слишком намного, но ощутимо.

— Доход упал на десять процентов просто без причины, — Король бесстрастно указывает на нужные цифры, — и это с учётом того, что металлы из Инаризаки мы привезли дешевле, чем раньше, из-за их всплеска Дара к нахождению жил и увеличенное количество рудников. Так объясните мне, в чём дело?

Старый демон вытирает пол со лба, и запах начинает раздражать уже Иваизуми. Он неловко дёргается на месте, ожидая, когда ему скажут вести очередного бесполезного придворного в темницу, когда демон всё же поднимает взгляд на них и решает отвечать.

— Понимаете, Ваше Величество, большинство мастеров были преклонного возраста и умерли в этом году. А поскольку у них не было подмастерьев, их мастерские просто разорились. Одна из мастерской недавно стала расширяться в более... промышленное производство, и мастер умер в самый неподходящий момент.

Ойкава хмурится сильнее — даже связь не нужна, чтобы понять, что он обеспокоен происходящим. Иваизуми не понимает, как можно быть полноценным мастером без ученика, но у Тоору будут идеи, что с этим сделать. Когда Король смотрит в одну точку целую минуту, Иваизуми берёт на себя смелость отпустить пожилого демона.

— Вас вызовут, когда будет надо.

Тот уходит с поклоном и какой-то благодарностью во взгляде, которая, скорее всего, неуместна. 

В них живёт это постоянное напряжение, натянутая до предела струна, когда ещё вот-вот и порвётся, но ты всё ждёшь и ждёшь, когда это произойдёт, из-за чего под кожей бегает противный жгучий зуд, заставляя шевелиться каждую секунду. Ойкава встаёт с места и выходит из приёмной, быстрым шагом идя в их покои. Просит Маттсуна привести Сугавару, а затем Куроо. Иваизуми молчит, не спрашивая.

Из-за большого количества пользователей магии достаточно очевидно, что большие производства никогда не приживутся в Сейджо: никто не пойдёт работать на фабрики, работать двенадцать часов возле станка без применения даже толики волшебства. Машины надо покупать у Шираторидзавы, так что они никогда не купят по нормальной цене, а в случае поломки снова закупать детали. В конце концов магия сделала невозможной глобальное производство в стране как таковое.

Иваизуми знал, что второе по доходности — это рестораны и театры. Третье — единственные два официальных борделя.

— Эта жадность не доведёт до добра, — Ойкава бормочет себе под нос, разглядывая последний отчёт снова и снова, будто там могут быть другие цифры.

— Что ты думаешь? 

Ойкава молчит, так что Иваизуми отступает на шаг, давая необходимое пространство.

Сугавара входит без стука, запыхавшийся и с чернильным пятном на щеке. Точно. Эссе про пользу отмены рабства.

Теперь уже Иваизуми хмурится, потому что нельзя одновременно гнаться за двумя зайцами, все это знают. 

Куроо входит следом вальяжным шагом с таким недовольным выражением лица, будто его только что разбудили. Ну, в конце концов, кошки — ночные хищники.

— Нам нужно снизить зависимость от сельского хозяйства до минимума, — Ойкава кусает ноготь на право руке, и Иваизуми легко бьёт его по запястью. Куроо и Суга ничего не понимают, но Хаджиме тоже, так что он позволяет этому висеть в воздухе. Рыцарь протягивает двоим демонам отчёт и показывает на нужные цифры, чтобы дать понять, зачем их вообще здесь собрали. — Я предлагаю ввести кредитное обучение. 

Куроо первый, кто осмеливается открыть рот:  
— Поясняй свои мысли, мы не можем залезть к тебе в голову.

Иваизуми морщится, потому что знает лучше: во время такого глубокого погружение в мысль Тоору лучше не беспокоить.

— Подумайте сами, нам просто нужно предложить людям, в том числе рабам, бесплатное переселение в город, гарантированное обучение нужному ремеслу. Большинство людей не хотят жить в деревнях, в городе денег больше. Но мастера не просто так не берут учеников, даже когда уже видеть не могут: они жадные, не хотят передавать секреты никому. Поэтому государство будет платить за обучение именно людей в несколько раз больше. Затем, когда подмастерье станет мастером, они будут должны работать только на королевство, отдавая фиксированный процент с доходов, который не должен быть ниже их суммы за обучение.

Ойкава переводит дух, смотря на них с таким блеском в глазах, что Иваизуми хочет просто похвалить его. Неважно, считает ли он эту идею хоть немного реальной или нет.

— Мастера-демоны не захотят брать в ученики обычных людей. Они растянут обучение так, что подмастерье только лет к семидесяти станет мастером, а это, — он быстро смотрит на Иваизуми, — без обид, конечно, но по человеческим меркам слишком глубокая старость.

— Люди учатся быстрее, — Ойкава машет головой, — потому что их жизнь действительно короче. К тому же мы можем прописать качество и сроки обучения в контракте, который предложим им.

— Опять же, это люди.

Сугавара рядом ухмыляется, аккуратно беря в руки схемы, которые успел начертить Ойкава.

— Да ты расист, Куроо-кун, — Коуши скрывает ухмылку за бумагами, и Иваизуми тоже усмехается, когда Куроо недовольно ворчит. — Это план на десятилетие вперёд. Здесь есть дыры, и нам нужно заранее разузнать про всех ведущих мастеров без учеников: скорее всего, контракты придётся составлять под каждого отдельно. К тому же...

Куроо выхватывает бумаги, всё ещё обиженный, и пролистывает их гораздо быстрее.

— В первые года будут убытки. Мы не останемся в минусе, но доход упадёт, потому что мастерам будет мало просто денег. Скорее всего, они потребуют снижение налога. Если это ведущие мастера, то... 

— Возможно, не лучшая идея делать это сейчас. Мы уйдём в ноль, и в случае каких-то военных действий просто опустошим неприкосновенные запасы, — Сугавара морщится и смотрит на недавно повешенную карту за спиной Ойкавы.

Иваизуми она не нравится: помеченная разными цветными иголками и точками, отображающая, как близко к столице реальная угроза жизни. Втыкать по-новому иголки успокаивало нервы Ойкавы.

— Откройте ещё один публичный дом, — предлагает Иваизуми, и все трое смотрят на него странным смущённым взглядом. — А что? Даже в неофициальных домах проститутки столицы всё ещё считаются лучшими в стране. Просто отобрать самых здоровых, немного подучить, а всё это доверить надёжному человеку. Ну, или демону. К тому же, — Иваизуми позволяет недоговорённости повиснуть в воздухе на пару секунд, — вы никогда не думали, как много на самом деле знают проститутки? 

Он даёт остальным время, чтобы идя проникла в них со всем масштабом, который есть. Ойкава смотрит на него, будто Иваизуми вешает солнце и звёзды на небо, и даже спустя десятилетие такой взгляд получать приятно. Хаджиме невольно расправляет плечи сильнее.

Они обсуждают это до ночи. В основном: нужны ли убийцы-шлюхи для страны, не вызовет ли ещё один публичный дом осуждения среди аристократов и других слоёв населения и прочие тонкости. Они заканчивают где-то к полуночи составлять приказ, и Куроо с Сугаварой уходят, чтобы продумать пункты и условия контрактов. 

— Скажи парням вызвать сюда того демона, пусть сам разберётся с новыми указаниями.

Иваизуми молчит секунду, прежде чем ответить:  
— Нет.

Ойкава застывает и поворачивается к Хаджиме, глядя ему в глаза и не понимая, как ему могут перечить после всех трудов, которые они проделали.

— Почему?

— С этим можно разобраться завтра, — он отстёгивает плащ и снимает с плеч Ойкавы, чтобы аккуратно сложить, хотя тот даже не просил об этом. Ойкава оборачивает резко, пристально глядя пустыми глазами на своего мужа, не моргая.

Он не понимает.

— Почему?

— Пора спать, Дурокава, завтра он всё равно снова придёт в приёмную. 

Ойкава всё ещё не понимает, даже когда Иваизуми медленно помогает ему раздеться и взбивает подушку. Сам Тоору механически помогает снять облегчённую версию доспеха, расстёгивая ремешки, и ладонь Иваизуми задерживается слишком долго в волосах демона. Ойкава проводит пальцами по некоторым из шрамов на руке и рёбрах, когда по связи ударяет с новой силой.

— Ты ревнуешь!

Иваизуми смотрит на него как на больного, с гримасой отвращения на лице, и быстро отнимает руку, пытаясь уйти. Ойкава ловит запястье и тянет на себя с нечеловеческой силой.

— К кому? Тому старику?

Ойкава смеётся, когда побеждает: Иваизуми валится на него сверху, больше не пытаясь убежать. Но это смешно, слишком, поэтому Тоору не может остановиться.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то незнакомый заходил в наши покои, но при этом знаешь, что это иррационально! — он зарывается ладонями в волосы Иваизуми и лохматит их, ощущая покалывания в ладонях. — Это слишком мило. Если подумать... — он останавливается. — Это странно. Ива-чан, ты не должен делать ничего милого!

Иваизуми хмыкает, ничего не отрицая и не противясь, просто придавливая Ойкаву телом к матрасу, чтобы тот успокоился.

В конце концов усталость берёт своё, и они начинают засыпать, прежде чем Хаджиме вспомнит, что его действительно волновало в течение дня.

— Почему нам нужно практически избавиться от сельского хозяйства? — спрашивает Иваизуми, притягивая Ойкаву ближе. Тот дышит глубоко и размеренно, пытаясь скрыть пульс.

— Большая часть людей занята сельским хозяйством, — отвечает Тоору, ничего не поясняя. 

Что же, — Иваизуми вздыхает про себя, — всему своё время.


End file.
